Enchanted
by amnesia bear
Summary: Phinbella Songfic! After the night Phineas and Ferb flew across the world in one day,Isabella remembers the time before she meet Phineas and after,unaware of who was following her.


**My first Phinbaella so please don't flame. I don't own the song or Phineas and Ferb. After the Summer belongs to you episode. Enjoy!**

"That was awesome Phineas! I've never seen someone travel the world in one day!"a bunch of kids said as the exited the boys backyard. They closed the gate not knowing one was still there. "Hey Phineas."A certain raven haired girl greeted. "Oh,hey Isabella. Why are you still here?"He said then yawned. "I just had to get my sash. It seems like you're exhausted. I'll go now. Goodnight!" She said,blushing. Phineas smiled and said,"Goodnight. See you tomorrow!" She then opened the gate and exited the backyard,remembering how she used to be. She used to be really shy,faking laughter and smiles and avoiding human contact except for the fireside girls.

_**There I was again laughter,faking smiles same old tired lonely play.**_

She remembered the walls she had put up in front of her heart. Everyone stared at her as she would pass,ignoring the world's opinions. But,she smiled as she remembered the Flynn Fletcer family came into Danville. She had stopped by the house to welcome them,not knowing seeing a certain boy would change her outcome in life. She was glad the meet Phineas.

_**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face.**_ _**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.**_

"Isabella! Wait!"A familiar boy voice rang out,pulling Isabella out of her thoughts. She looked back and saw Phineas gasping for breath behind her. Isabella stared into Phineas' ocean blue eyes.

_**Your eyes whispered,"Have we meet?" Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me.**_

"Yes Phineas? Whatcha' need?"she said seductively. "I….um….I-I got you something and I-I planned on giving it to you at the party but…..I sorta forgot._**"**_he rubbed his head sheepishly. Isabella giggled. "So…..what is it?"She said,smiling from ear to ear.

_**The playful conversation starts,counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy. And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.**_

It was then when the red headed boy pulled out a perfectly formed red rose. Isabella gasped,loss for words. "I-I found it in Paris. You weren't looking so I decided to pick it and give it to you later."He explained as he took her hand and put the rose in the palm of her hand. Isabella blushed uncontrollably. Her heart felt like a fast beating drum. She turned to hide her blush. She then wondered if Phineas really did love her and knew she felt as if she was enchanted to meet him.

_**This night is sparkling,don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck,blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.**_

She remembered all of those nights where a single question would keep her up for hours on end. She'd end up pacing back and forth,wishing with all her might that the one she loved would show up at her door. She dreamed that she would open the door and he would say,"It was enchanting to meet you."

_**The lingering question kept me up 2:00 am 'who do you love?' I wonder till I'm wide awake. And now I'm pacing back and forth,wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say,"It was enchanting to meet you." All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.**_

"Isabella? Isabella? ISABELLA?" Isabella felt her body being shook by Phineas. She shook her head and looked at him. "Sorry I zoned out there." "Oh it's ok. Isabella…I was kinda wondering…what was those words you hid at that island."He asked. Isabella blushed but found herself smiling. _'Its now or never!'_She thought. "Fell in love with. It was 'That's not the Phineas I fell in love with."She stated calmly. An awkward silence engulfed them. Isabella looked at Phineas and said,"I-If you don't feel the same way th-" She was interrupted by Phineas…..kissing her! She felt as if the stars shone brighter and time itself had stopped.

_**This night is sparkling,don't you let it go. Im wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless,don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck,dancing round all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.**_

Phineas then broke away from kissing her and said a huge blush appearing on his cheeks,"I…..I like you too Isabella. A lot. Everytime you come over in the backyard just to say,'Whatcha doin'?' It makes my heart beat faster with joy and pure happiness. I'm so glad that you feel the same way,I just kissed you."He smiled."So…..would you like to be my girlfriend?" Instead of replying,she kissed him on the lips and said,"I would love too." Phineas smiled and yawned. "I gotta get home now. My family and especially Ferb,are probably worried sick about me. Goodnight Isabella!" Isabella waved goodbye to him and started on home. She found these words coming out of her mouth,"_Please don't be in love with someone else._" Phineas walked home,he said something out loud,"Please don't have somebody waiting on you."

_**Please don't be in love with someone else please don't have somebody waiting on you.**_

**So how was it? I'm not gonna lie to you,it was ok for a first time but I wouldn't show it to a pro. Please click the blue writing underneath this and review!**


End file.
